Somewhere
by thisismysweetescape4
Summary: "Will you sing for me? Things are always so much better when you sing." she said with a smile. He nodded. Blaine took a deep breath and began to sing. He had sung this song many times before, but only now did he fully understand and appreciate what it meant. AU where Blaine and Rachel are seniors and Finchel have broken up. Two-Shot. Warning! Death fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's another Blainechel fanfic. :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any of the characters **

* * *

**Somewhere **

**Chapter 1**

Blaine Anderson was sitting in a church on one dark and drizzly Sunday afternoon, wearing his best suit and tie listening to a rabbi talk. He was crying. Then again, everyone in the church was crying. Some were crying because they lost a friend, or a daughter, or because everyone else in the room was crying, but he was crying for the worst possible reason.

The love of his life was dead.

It had all happened so fast, and yet so slowly. One minute, they were talking about college and the future, and the next, she was lying bleeding in his arms. He had been told time and time again, but he just couldn't believe it.

Rachel Barbara Berry was dead.

Sweet, sweet Rachel.

_His _Rachel.

He didn't know why he couldn't get over it. The doctors told him, his family told him, the glee club had told, hell, he had _been _there, but he just _couldn't _make himself believe it. Maybe it was because he couldn't imagine a life without her, or maybe it was because he couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault.

As more tears rolled down his face, he began to think about that day. The day that changed everything...

* * *

_Hey Rach! Could you come over? I've got some _really _big news! _Blaine texted furiously. After a few moments, he looked at Rachel's reply and grinned.

_Sure babe. Be over in a few :) xxx _He jumped out of bed and changed quickly before heading down to his front porch. He was so excited to tell her his news; he was jumping up and down. He took a deep breath, took his iPhone out of his pocket and started scrolling through his music. He settled on the soundtrack of (what else?) _West Side Story _and settled into a deck chair. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, as he let it fill his mind.

_There's a place for us _

_Somewhere a place for us _

_Peace and quiet and open air _

_Wait for us _

_Somewhere_

"Blaine?" a voice called, interrupting him from his state. He jerked up and saw Rachel staring at him with a smile on her face. As soon as he saw her, he felt blood rush to his cheeks and his head go blank. They had been dating all of senior year, but whenever he looked at her, he still felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey Rach." he grinned as he walked to her and gave her a kiss. Whenever he kissed her, he felt like he could run the entire Earth and still have energy. He felt adrenaline flooding his senses as he pulled her in closer. He glazed his tongue over her lips as a gesture. She opened her mouth which he took as a yes and eased his tongue in her mouth. This wasn't anything new, in fact, they did this quite a lot. After a few moments, he felt Rachel push him away slightly.

"Blaine. Didn't you want to talk to me about something?" she whispered breathlessly. He sighed, she was right. As soon as she reminded him, he felt a fresh wave of excitement flood through him again.

"Oh! Yes! Right! Come on! Sit with me on the porch!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her headlong onto the porch. As soon as they sat down, Rachel grabbed Blaine's wrists and held them tightly.

"Blaine! What is this about?" she asked curiously. Blaine took a deep breath and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a folded envelope and put it carefully in Rachel's hand.

"What's this?" she asked as she let go of Blaine's wrists and carefully examined the envelope.

"Read it." he urged her. She ripped open the envelope and began to read the letter. Blaine watched her read it. He grinned as her eyes got wider and wider the farther she moved down the page. After a minute or two, she the letter back in the envelope with shaking hands and looked Blaine straight in the eye.

"Did I just read what I _think _I just read?" Rachel asked in a shaky voice. Blaine nodded. After a few seconds, she broke out into a ridiculously wide grin and tackled him onto the floor.

"You're coming to New York!" she shrieked happily. Blaine laughed at her as he embraced her as she lay on top of him.

"I'm coming to New York." he repeated cheerily. This caused Rachel to shriek once more and without warning, press her lips to his with a ferocity he had never known she had. They spent a few more moments in each other's arms before they broke apart, breathless. After a minute of regaining their breath. Blaine spoke.

"Do you regret that night? After Nationals?" he asked her. Rachel jerked up suddenly. She paused midair, then sank back slowly onto his chest, arms folded across him.

"No." she said softly. "Of course not. That night was the most wonderful night of my life. It was absolutely, positively _perfect_." she finished, pecking him on the nose.

"More perfect than when you found out that you got into NYADA?" he asked with surprise.

"_10_ times more perfect than when I found out that I got into NYADA." she replied firmly. He smiled at her and replied simply

"I love you." Every time he said that, he felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't say it much, but when he did, he meant it with every fiber of his being. He hoped that Rachel felt the same way about him the way he felt for her.

"I love you too." she replied. They stared at each other for a moment, lost in the look of love in each other's eyes. After a minute, they pulled each other up and held each other in a tight embrace.

"Rachel?" a voice cried out from the driveway. They looked up and as soon as Blaine saw who it was, he pulled his arms away from Rachel as he felt his fists begin to clench. It was Finn. What the hell was he doing here?

"Finn?" Rachel called back. She seemed as confused as Blaine was, if not more so.

"I want to talk to you." he continued as he advanced faster and faster up the driveway.

"Um, Finn. This isn't a good time. Can't this wait?" Rachel told him awkwardly.

"I want you back Rachel." he continued, not seeming to care that Blaine was right there.

"I love you. We're meant to be together and you know it." he told her.

"Finn. I'll always love you. But I'm with Blaine now. You need to respect that." Rachel told him softly. Blaine looked at her with shock. How was she calm? If it was him, Finn's face would be barely recognizable by now.

"Fine." Finn said angrily. He began to turn around and walk away, but then he whirled around, holding something black.

He had a knife.

"Whoa, Finn. Calm down buddy." he said slowly, Blaine tentatively put his hands out in front of him.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt here. Just put the knife down and let's talk about this for a second, ok?"

"No. I've been in your shadow for far too long." Finn continued in a shaky voice as he slowly began to walk towards them faster and faster.

"This is the only way I'll be happy." he said as he drew the knife in. As he began to extend the knife outwards, he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine closed his eyes and waited for the knife to come; to feel it pierce his insides. But it didn't. He had seen it before he shut his eyes, but he hadn't felt it. He opened his eyes and gasped. Lying at his feet, covered in blood, with a knife sticking right out of her stomach, was his beautiful and sweet, love of his life.

Rachel.

As Blaine bent down to help her, he had realized what had happened. Rachel must have jumped in front of him just as Finn had reached to stab him.

"What have you done Rachel?" he whispered to her hoarsely. He cradled her in his arms and slowly began to rock her back and forth, as if he was rocking a baby to sleep.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her. Rachel's eyes fluttered and she looked around, trying to locate the voice that was speaking to her. After a few moments, she locked onto his eyes and spoke

"I'm in love." she told him simply, as blood trickled down the side of her mouth. Blaine looked around frantically, where was everybody? His street was normally bustling with people. Why was it just him _today_?

"Help!" he cried out into the street, hoping against hope that someone would hear him.

"I need some help! Someone call 911!" he looked up again, where was Finn?

"That miserable bastard." he cursed under his breath. He _loved_ her? If he loved her so much, then why would he have left her bleeding in the grass?

"Blaine." Rachel called him hoarsely. He snapped his face back to her and locked eyes. She was so young. So beautiful. She didn't deserve this.

"Blaine. Will you do something for me? A last request?" she asked him. Blaine shook his head.

"No. This isn't your last request. You're not dying. You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine, and you're going to New York to become a star." he told her, his voice quivering. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not stupid Blaine." she told him with a small smile. Blaine had to hand it to her, Rachel was a lot of things; annoying, at times, ambitious, of course, talented, obviously; but stupid was something she wasn't.

"I know where that knife hit me. I saw it coming." she continued. Blaine shook his head, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Will you do me one last favor Blaine?" she asked him. He nodded. She took a deep breath before finally asking him

"Will you sing for me? Things are always so much better when you sing." she said with a smile. He nodded. Blaine took a deep breath and began to sing. He had sung them many times before, but only _now _did he fully understand and appreciate what they meant.

**There's a place for us **

**Somewhere a place for us **

**Peace and quiet and open air **

**Wait for us **

**Somewhere **

Rachel took a shaky breath before starting

_There's a time for us _

_Somewhere a time for us _

_Time together with time to spare _

_Time to learn, Time to care_

_Someday_

**Somewhere**

**We'll find a new way of living **

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

_**There's a time for us **_

_**A time and place for us **_

_**Hold my hand and we're halfway there **_

_**Hold my hand and I'll take you there **_

_**Somehow **_

_**Someday **_

_**Somewhere **_

As they finished the song, Rachel gave Blaine one more beautiful smile.

"Thank you my Tony." she whispered as she fell limp in his arms. She was gone.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Blaine Anderson?" a voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around and remembered where he was. In a church, at his girlfriend's funeral. He looked and saw that it was the rabbi, waiting for him to give his eulogy. He took a slow and shaky breath as he walked up to the podium and began to read his speech.

"When I look back on my experiences in High School, the one I will be most proud of, is playing the lead male role in my first year at William McKinley High School." he began slowly. He looked at the glee club for support. They were all giving him encouraging smiles through their tears.

"We were doing West Side Story, and I was lucky enough to be cast as Tony, even if I was only a junior. He smiled in spite of himself as he paused to look over at Kurt and they shared a smile. They had broken up during the first week of school. It was surprisingly quite amicable. Kurt told him that he had seen the way Blaine looked at Rachel and set him free.

"Rachel had gotten the role of Maria." He continued slowly, trying his hardest not to let his sadness affect his voice.

"Rachel and I spent a lot of time together because of this. We were always at each other's houses, rehearsing lines or practicing songs. "He admitted, trying to remember everything he could from those busy weeks.

"We had a lot of duets together in this musical, but our favorite was always One Hand, One Heart. It was when we felt the most like our characters." he told the crowd. He looked over and saw the glee club with small smiles over their faces.

"Now we had practiced this song quite a bit, but our performance during our opening night will always be my favorite. When we took our places, I began to sing, and of course, I was in character, but the whole time, I felt as if there was something _stronger_, even _bigger _than who I was pretending to be. It was only when Rachel began to sing did I realize what it was. I was in love. I had been in love with her ever since I first saw her at our Sectionals Competition and I knew that she was the _one_. Rachel was the perfect Maria, and I will always be so grateful that I got to be her Tony." he finished; his voice cracking as he remembered Rachel's last words to him. The crowd had broken down into hysterical weeping.

"Thank you." he mumbled quickly as he walked out of the church. As soon as he felt the sunlight on his face, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He put his hands in his face and started weeping. He sank slowly onto the cold, stone steps of the church and let his grief overcome him. He felt his entire body shaking with his sobs. It had finally sunk in. Rachel was gone. She was really gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he knew that after what seemed like hours, he felt arms embrace him and cradle him, just as he had done with Rachel.

"It's ok Blaine." the voice kept telling him over and over again. It took him a long time to realize that the voice belonged to Tina. He wanted to thank her for coming out to comfort him, to offer his own words of comfort, but he couldn't. He just let his tears continue to flow.

"It's not your fault Blaine." she told him. He hadn't realized that he had been speaking that loudly.

"B-but, i-it is." he choked out in between sobs as he told not so coherent version of what happened.

"You couldn't have stopped Rachel _or_, Finn." Tina had said. Blaine just shook his head.

"I-I-I" he tried to say again, but he couldn't. Tina didn't say anything, she just hugged him. After what seemed like another couple of hours, Blaine finally looked up at Tina and uttered his first words that were not hindered by sobs.

"I loved her." he told Tina. She paused for a while and just nodded.

"I know." she told him.

"You did?" he asked her hoarsely, his throat sore from all the crying he had done.

"Yes. She loved you and your child." she finished quietly. Then the both hugged each other and sobbed quietly for what seemed like hours, mourning the loss of someone who had gone much too soon.

* * *

**And that's the end! Thanks for reading! Review please! Note: I got the idea for Rachel being pregnant from this BlainexQuinn story: **

**(stick this on the end of a fanfiction . net URL) /s/7833644/1/Youll_Never_Be_Alone**

**Credits to the writer :) **


End file.
